Check Yes Juliet
by lyrically-correct
Summary: After finals. Just a little adventure if you check yes Juliet. (Terrible summary but please read the story. It's much better!) Edited.


**Hey guys! So I suck for not updating my stories but I'm not really inspired by them anymore. I am however SUPER addicted to Pitch Perfect therefore this little diddly. **

**I'd like to mention BittyAB18 because they got me inspired to write again!**

**I'm not dedicated enough to do anything more than one-shots or something like that. I'll be doing a few song-fics too probably. **

**Also if you love Pitch Perfect Jesse/Beca fics go read all of the stories by boneschick3. She is literally amaze-balls. Such a good writer.**

**So I was inspired to write this by the song 'Check Yes Juliet' by We the Kings. Great song, go listen to it.**

**I totally apologize for any mistakes ahead of time. I also don't own Pitch Perfect or I would have made a second movie already because I love Jesse and Beca so much. I hope you guys like it :)**

We pulled apart as Aubrey called my name. I smiled shyly and gave him one more small kiss and pulled myself out of his arms, even though it was almost painful. Though I am normally not this girl, as long as it's Jesse it's worth it.

I sat down next to Lily and Aubrey scooted passed me to sit on my other side.

She gave me a look and shook her head no. I glared and stared forwards.

We had started working on Aubrey's control-freak tendencies but three weeks can only get you so far. She still didn't believe that the Trebles had any respect for us. I guess that's what happens when you have a gigantic asshole (named Bumper) in charge of the Trebles for three years.

I stared forwards as a group did a terrible version of 'Who Let the Dogs Out?' I mean, _really_? I was losing interest faster than when I watched movies that Jesse hadn't picked.

As Jesse was sitting directly in front of me, I could see as he dug in his pockets. I saw the pen and the scrap of paper. I also heard as Aubrey critiqued the group that was on stage. She literally criticized every single thing they did. Their hair, outfits, choreography, their song choice, pitch, etc…

I would mention something from our last three weeks of non-control-freak training to make her stop but I wanted to find out what Jesse was doing without her seeing.

I saw him finish writing on his knee, turn to Benji, whisper something to him, the whispers that continued down the long line that led to Unicycle on the end. He then slowly turned around to check out Stacie and then point down the aisle towards me. He also mouthed something but I couldn't tell what he said from my seat.

I watched as the scrap of paper, I could make it out as a receipt as it came closer, made its way towards Lily, Aubrey and I. Lily accepted the scrap with a nod and slowly moved it towards me while carefully studying Aubrey's face for awareness. She slid it into my hand. I slowly brought the paper close to me and glanced at the familiar scribble of the boy sitting in front of me.

In his messy, rushed handwriting, there were two boxes. One said 'Yes' above it and the other said 'No.' "Sneak out with me?" was the rest of the message.

I snatched a pen from Fat Amy's out stretched hand. I was overly warm and I did NOT want to know where she got it from.

I scribbled my reply, tossed it into Koolio's lap about 6 seats down from Jesse and me after making sure that Aubrey wasn't watching. I watched it quickly make its way down the line of maroon jacketed boys and watched it land in Jesse's possession as he looked down upon it. I hated that I couldn't see his face. I couldn't see his reaction to my words.

I watched him get up to walk out a few minutes later.

"The nerve! I am trying to critique my competition Treble. Get out of the way!" Aubrey whispered to an ignorant Treble boy that was walking out in the middle of a mediocre performance of Neon Trees' "Animal." It wasn't horrible but I could name at least five songs to add to the melody and make it better.

I checked the time on my cell phone at least 5 times before I told Aubrey that I was going to the bathroom and quickly tiptoed past the other girls who all wore the same smirk. I attempted to ignore them. I failed while the red flooded my cheeks.

I walked straight to the hallway, past the bathrooms, and into the foyer searching out for the familiar maroon jacket.

"Be-caw! Be-caw!"

I turned and saw the same smile he gave me when he sang to me from his car, when he told me he knew me after seeing me once, when he brought me a candle, and when he became a hero. It could not even simply be called a smile as it was single-handedly the most sincere grin I'd ever seen on anyone over the age of five.

"What's up Million Dollar Baby?" he asked.

"Why are we out here? Are we running away together or something?" I questioned sarcastically. Sarcasm really is a girl's best friend.

"We could. If you want to that is."

"Not that I wouldn't love to run away from the hell that is sitting next to the worst critic in the world, but I really do want to stay to get the trophy for kicking your ass." I felt a similar grin grow on my face.

"Well someone is sure of herself." Jesse stepped closer until he was directly in front of me.

"Only sometimes." The shyness was back with full force. I had kissed him. I did not regret it at all. I shyly turned my head away as I felt the rush of heat to my face.

Jesse slowly titled my head up with his finger in that cheesy way he had. It didn't mean I didn't love it. Though I would never, ever admit that aloud.

"You can always be sure of this, okay?" he leaned in slowly and my new ringtone (Feels Like the First Time is just a good song, don't judge) softly ringing out, made me regretfully pull away.

'_A is headed your way! Be careful!' _ It was from Chloe. That girl was a lifesaver. I quickly unlaced my converse heels and grabbed Jesse's hand to pull him towards the entrance for backstage.

"Beca what are you doing?"

"We are running away. From Aubrey. Who is the only person I do not want to deal with at all right now. So let's go."

We sped backstage and ran through the many hallways of dressing rooms, closets, practice rooms, etcetera

As we saw Aubrey headed down one of the hallways, we slid around corner's trying to avoid her.

It was a very Breakfast Club moment.

Jesse started leading us outside.

"Jesse wait, I don't have my shoes on." He didn't wait. He stepped out the doors and held it open as I watched the rain falling on the sidewalk.

"I won't go anywhere until you come outside."

I laced my shoes up quickly and sped out the door, away from the distant calls of a girl getting worked up (which would have seriously terrible consequences for the janitors.)

I slid my hand into Jesse's as we had them before coming outside.

He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me in that special way he had. I slowly fell against him and felt his arms pull me closer, as if that was possible. I laid my head on his chest and felt the warmth flowing between us. We stayed that way for what felt like forever before he slowly loosened his grip and I pulled my head up to watch his contemplative look. He came to a decision and moved in swiftly and pulled me close. His lips crashed to mine and yet stayed soft and yielding. He wanted me to lead. He didn't want to scare me off anymore. He ran his tongue over the seam of my lips begging to be let in. I let him in without conscious thought and his taste flooded all of my senses.

We were once again interrupted as my phone rang out signaling yet another text message.

"Come on. The second to last performance is starting and we should head back so we don't miss any of the awards ceremony." Jesse offered his arms like in those old movies that he loved. (I mean seriously? No one can like any entertainment that old.) I slid my arm through his and laid my head down on his shoulder.

"We're gonna talk about this right?" I questioned nervously.

"Yes. You are going to win tonight and then we'll all go back to the hotel to hear your gloating. I will walk you to your door even if Aubrey sees. And then I'm picking you up tomorrow morning to go to breakfast and we will eventually talk about this tomorrow. Just enjoy your win tonight Million Dollar Baby," he replied with confidence.

"Sounds good. You do know there was an oath right? Bella's have a traditional oath that says we are not allowed to have date a Treble basically. It was one reason I didn't open up to you. No matter how much I wanted this, those girls mattered to me surprisingly. I couldn't just mess that up."

"Really? There is specifically an oath against the Trebles?"

"There was an oath. Chloe took over the management of the Bella's on that front. She manages our performances, the rules, and basically the non-musical side of everything. Aubrey does the choreography and I am now in charge of all Bella music production."

"Wow. Congratulations Beca. You deserve this. I can't imagine anyone better for the job." He pulled me close and kissed the side of my head softly.

"Thanks. Let's head back now. I'm sure Aubrey is about to spew."

"And we don't want that to happen for the good of all mankind. Or well the good of the Benji and Donald as they are the ones sitting directly in front of her." He pulled me along towards the auditorium. When we got to the doors he turns us, kissed me once lightly and gave me that soft look that was reserved for me. He started towards the door alone thinking that I wouldn't want Aubrey to see just yet.

"Hey weirdo, wait for me!" I said as I caught up with him and linked our hands once more. He was shocked but smiled happily.

He held the door open for us and led the way to our rows, kissing my cheek lightly as we separated as we reached our groups. Stacie and the rest of the girls towards the end smiled at me happily and for once I smiled back without hesitation.

I made my way down to my seat and quickly sat down in the chair reaching behind me to grab the microphone that I had not noticed before. I must have forgotten to leave it with the stage hand like the rest of the girls had.

"Where have you been? I was searching everywhere for you!"

"I was around."

"Were you with Jesse because I sw…"

"Yes, I was with Jesse. You swear nothing because that part of the oath is now null and void. We are not the same group anymore. The Trebles respect us, especially Jesse. Now shut up. We're about to win. We kicked the Trebles' asses."

I think that Aubrey was stunned to silence. I was always honest with Aubrey but I had never been so completely blunt with her before. Rude? Yes. Brutally honest to have my way? No.

The awards ceremony went as planned. The Trebles came in second breaking their streak of three for three.

The Barden Bellas had made history. We were the first all-ladies a cappella group to win the national championship.

We got on our separate buses heading towards the same hotel that had been covered for by the ICCA.

Fat Amy and Stacie spent the entire bus ride pushing for details of a closet tryst that had never happened and yet was still making me as red as Chloe's hair. Chloe herself was hunting for every romantic detail to compare to her boyfriend (shower guy). She was also planning many double dates. I was glad that the hotel was only 30 minutes away even with New York traffic because I don't think I would have been able to take another second of their incessant chattering.

As I exited the bus, I was surprised to see that the boys' bus had beaten us to the hotel and Jesse was once again holding his arm out for me with his signature grin. I giggled (I _giggled_) and slid my arm through his and ignored the lasers carving up and down our backs. We made our way to the elevators before the rest of the groups, leaving them with the responsibility of clearing off the buses.

In the elevator we both leaned against the back wall and I laid my head down on Jesse's shoulder again as I felt him lay his head against mine.

We breathed in and out together without recognizing the fact that we were in sync and pushed the crappy elevator music to the back of our minds.

When we got to our floor (yes, I knew what floor he was staying on), we reluctantly left our retreat and I led Jesse to my door.

"So, I guess I'll see you in the morning?" I asked while twining our fingers and lying against my door.

"Yeah. I'll be here at 8:30 to get you and then we can to go this bakery place the rest of the guys have been raving about. Then, well you'll just have to find out on your own." He smiled gently with that soft look that was for me and he leaned in. "Good night Beca." He gave me this one last goodnight kiss and slowly pulled away, loosening his hold on my hand.

"Night Jesse." There was that smile again.

I got ready for bed and hurriedly into bed so Lily could get ready as soon as she got back. I laid my head down and fell asleep with a smile on my face and the thought of tomorrow in my mind.

_God, I'm such a cheeseball._

**Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions they are all appreciated!**

**Hopefully I'll be inspired soon and will have another one shot up soon.**

**Much love,**

**L-C**


End file.
